I Don't Care –Take 2–
by Athena Gremory
Summary: Aku kembali lagi kesini bukan untuk balas dendam atau semacamnya. Aku hanya ingin pulang, itu saja. Dan soal masa lalu, aku sudah tidak mau perduli lagi. Karena aku hidup di masa sekarang dan untuk masa depan, bukan di masa lalu. – Sakura Haruno. REMAKE. DLDR! Mind to RnR? Chapter 2 is Update...
1. Chapter 1

_I Don't Care –Take 2–_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_I Don't Care –Take 2– belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating M __**just for safety**_

_Genre._

_Drama, Romance_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura _

_and the other pairings_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multichapters, WIP, Remix / Remake, etc.**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 1_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_15 Mei 20XX – 09.25 a.m_

_Tokyo International Airport – Ōta-ku – Tokyo – Japan_

_Tokyo International Airport _atau lebih dikenal dengan nama bandara _Haneda _adalah salah satu dari dua bandara yang ada di _Tokyo_. Bandara ini terletak 14km sebelah selatan dari Stasiun _Tokyo._ Nama bandara _Haneda_ lebih populer dibandingkan dengan _Tokyo International Airport, _hal ini bertujuan untuk membedakannya dari _Narita International Airport. Haneda _menangani hampir semua penerbangan ke dan dari _Tokyo_, sementara _Narita _menangani sebagian besar penerbangan internasional.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_15 Mei 20XX – 09.25 a.m_

_Terminal 3 – Terminal Internasional – Lounge Kedatangan_

Dari sekian banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di _lounge _kedatangan, hanya ada satu orang yang terlihat begitu mencolok di antara padatnya _alur_ kegiatan di terminal 3 bandara _Haneda _ini. Seorang gadis berbalut _dress coat _abu-abu dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya_–_menutupi dua manik _emerald _di balik kaca mata itu_–_inilah yang terlihat begitu mencolok di antara semua orang yang ada.

Dengan rambut merah muda alaminya yang tergerai sampai sebatas punggung, membuat gadis berparas manis ini terlihat begitu lain dari yang lain. Walaupun jidat gadis itu tampak lebar yang bahkan tak tertutupi sejumput rambut pun, namun hal ini sama sekali tak mengurangi sisi manis pada gadis yang tampak seperti musim semi itu.

Sekalipun cukup banyak pasang mata yang memandang ke arahnya, gadis yang berusia sekitar 26 tahun ini tampak cuek-cuek saja_–_seakan tak perduli dan tak mau tahu. Rambut merah muda itu terus bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seiring dengan langkah si gadis.

Langkah kedua kakinya begitu anggun sambil tangan kanannya terus menyeret koper hitamnya yang ukurannya cukup besar, sama sekali tak terlihat kepayahan meski ia tengah memakai sepatu _high heels _dengan _heels _yang cukup tinggi. Gadis musim semi itu bahkan tak merasa mengalami yang namanya _jetlag _bahkan setelah menempuh penerbangan sekitar 10 jam dari _Moskow._ Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari terminal 3_–lounge _kedatangan.

Langkah kakinya sekarang tepat berhenti tak jauh dari arah pintu masuk terminal 3. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada koper itu, meletakkan koper hitamnya tepat di samping kanan tubuh semampainya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku _dress coat _yang ia kenakan guna mengambil ponsel miliknya yang memang ia simpan disana.

"_Moshi-moshi, _Kakashi-_niisan?_" sapanya dengan nada lembut.

"…"

"Hn. Tolong jemput aku sekarang di bandara _Haneda_. Aku tunggu."

_KLIK._

Setelahnya, gadis itu langsung mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja tanpa mendengar terlebih dahulu respon dari si penerima_–_Hatake Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hatake Kakashi_–_pria yang usianya hampir mencapai kepala 4 ini adalah seorang pengacara handal di _Tokyo, _bahkan mungkin yang terbaik di _Jepang_. Tak ada satupun orang yang meragukan kemampuan Kakashi dalam memenangkan berbagai macam perkara di meja hijau. Hanya saja, sang pengacara handal ini memiliki satu kebiasaan buruk yang cukup menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan bagi setiap orang sedang yang menunggunya, yaitu selalu datang terlambat. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa, setiap ada kondisi yang _urgent, _darurat atau semacamnya, pria yang selalu mengenakan masker ini pasti bisa datang tepat waktu. Aneh memang. Bahkan waktu akan menyelesaikan kasus di pengadilan pun, Kakashi selalu saja terlambat, walau tak sampai 10 menit_–_tapi tetap saja menyebalkan bukan? Disaat yang lain tengah tegang di persidangan, pria itu malah santai-santai saja. Tak jarang juga si klien harus menjemputnya agar bisa tepat waktu. Namun semuanya akan terbayarkan dengan hasil akhir persidangan dimana pasti yang menang adalah pihak Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi saat ini tengah berada di kantornya, mempelajari beberapa dokumen guna membantu menyelesaikan masalah salah seorang klien-nya. Tak berselang lama, ponsel pintar _touch screen _miliknya bergetar cukup keras. Kakashi sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat mendapati nomor tak di kenal pada layar ponsel hitam metaliknya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Kakashi_-_niisan?"_

Kakashi langsung berekspresi terkejut saat mendengar suara di seberang telepon itu. Tubuhnya yang semula bersender santai pada kursi langsung tegap seketika setelah mendengar suara itu. Terkejut–itulah yang Kakashi rasakan sekarang.

"Sakura?! Kaukah itu? Kupikir kau_–_"

"_Hn. Tolong jemput aku sekarang di bandara Haneda. Aku tunggu,"_ belum sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara di seberang sana telah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya_–_Kakashi, bahkan sambungan telepon langsung terputus begitu saja. Meski sudah 4 tahun lamanya tak mendengar lagi suara itu, tapi Kakashi tahu betul_–_sangat hafal dengan suara si penelpon barusan. Suara dari Haruno Sakura. Seseorang yang sudah lama ia anggap adiknya sendiri, begitupun sebaliknya.

Bukan sebuah alasan yang penting kenapa Sakura memanggil Kakashi dengan embel-embel –_niisan _sekalipun usia mereka terpaut belasan tahun. Kakashi sendiri malah jauh lebih suka jika di panggil tanpa embel-embel _–jiisan_. Serasa sudah tua_–_itulah jawaban yang terlontar dari Kakashi jika ditanya, padahal itu memang akan menjadi kenyataan nantinya.

Sekalipun usianya sudah mencapai kepala 4, pria ini sama sekali belum menikah, namun ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang berprofesi sebagai seorang model profesional yang saat ini tengah berada di _Paris_.

Selain seorang pengacara, pria keturunan Hatake ini juga merupakan wali dari Haruno Sakura, tepatnya setelah kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal 4 tahun lalu.

Dari dulu kedua keluarga tersebut_–_Haruno dan Hatake_–_memang telah lama saling mengenal baik. Saat tahu bahwa setelah kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal dan mengetahui gadis itu tak mempunyai siapapun lagi, Kakashi sendirilah yang mengajukan diri sebagai wali dari Sakura. Sampai pada saatnya karena beberapa alasan _khusus_, gadis itu memutuskan meninggalkan _Jepang_, meninggalkan semua orang yang menyayanginya, bahkan pergi sejauh mungkin dari orang-orang yang dia benci, orang-orang yang telah mengacaukan hidupnya_–_ terutama sang mantan tunangan dan keluarga dari mantan tunangannya sendiri_–_lalu Sakura memilih menetap di negara _Rusia,_ tepatnya di ibu kota negara tersebut_–Moskow._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, Kakashi kembali menyenderkan tubuh atletisnya ke sandaran kursi, begitu juga dengan kepalanya. Kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya memandang lurus ke langit-langit ruangannya_–_entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, namun terlihat jelas bahwa pria dengan gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi itu tengah larut dalam lamunannya. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang disusul dengan helaan nafas yang berat dan panjang.

"Tak ku sangka _dia–_Sakura_–_akan kembali lagi kesini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika _Dia _tahu kalau Sakura telah kembali ke _Tokyo. _Huh! Selanjutnya, apa yang akan _Kau _lakukan, hn?" ujarnya pelan entah kepada siapa.

Tangan kanannya mengarah ke telepon kantor yang terletak di sisi kanan meja, menekan tombol panggil yang biasanya langsung terhubung ke telepon di meja sekretarisnya.

"_Cancel _semua jadwalku hari ini sampai aku kembali lagi ke kantor," perintahnya setelah terdengar bunyi _bip._ Kakashi lalu berdiri, menyambar ponsel dan kunci mobilnya yang terletak tak berjauhan di atas meja. Melangkah keluar dari ruangannya menuju _basement _kantor yang berfungsi sebagai tempat parkir.

Sesampainya di _basement_, ia lalu menuju ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Tepat di depan mobilnya_–New Audi Q5 PI _warna putih_–_Kakashi mematikan alarm mobil dengan menekan satu tombol yang ada di kunci mobilnya. Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kakashi itu dengan cepat melaju meninggalkan kantor menuju bandara _Haneda_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_10.15 a.m_

_Terminal 3 –_ _Haneda Airport_

Mobil kelas _SUV _putih milik Kakashi tepat berhenti tak jauh dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan yang saling bersilang di depan dada, tanpa kaca mata hitam yang semula bertengger di hidung macung gadis itu. _Yup! _Gadis itu telah melepaskan kaca mata yang ia pakai tepat saat mobil Kakashi berhenti melaju, yang sekarang telah menampilkan dua manik _emerald _yang sangat meneduhkan bagi siapa saja yang menatap langsung ke mata gadis itu. Sang pengacara handal itu turun dari dalam mobilnya, banyak gadis**/**wanita yang berada disekitar mulai memperhatikan Kakashi dengan wajah mereka yang merona karena terpesona dengan ketampanan sang pria Hatake tersebut. Sekalipun wajah Kakashi tertutupi masker, itu sama sekali bukan penghalang untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memang tampan dan berkharisma. Tak sedikit orang yang langsung mengenali siapa pria yang barusan turun dari dalam mobil putih itu. Kakashi mulai melangkah menuju gadis merah muda yang telah menunggunya itu.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat seakan melakukan _high five, _namun dengan sela jari yang lebih rapat.

"Kau lama sekali, _niisan_!" ucap gadis merah muda itu dengan nada bosan, tepat setelah Kakashi berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu lama, Saki."

"Bisakah kita langsung pergi saja? Aku tidak tahan terus-menerus disini," ujar Sakura dengan kedua bola mata yang melirik kecil ke samping kanan dan kiri dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Ah, ya! Kau benar," Kakashi langsung mengerti dengan maksud Sakura. Dimana semua orang_–_tak hanya para wanita_–_sedari tadi seperti tak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan mereka_–_Kakashi lebih tepatnya.

"Biarkan aku yang membawa kopermu, Saki," tawar Kakashi saat melihat Sakura mulai menggenggam kopernya. Seakan Kakashi tidak tega membiarkan _adiknya _membawa koper yang terlihat besar dan berat itu.

"Dengan senang, _niisan._ Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? Jika kau yang memanggilnya terkesan _yeah… _tidak enak didengar," keluh Sakura.

"Ahahaha… baiklah," jawab Kakashi dengan kedua mata yang melengkung ke bawah serta tangan kanan Kakashi yang menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil penumpang dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, membiarkan Kakashi yang memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi. Setelah memasukkan koper milik _adiknya_, Kakashi bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak berselang lama kemudian, mobil putih itu melaju meninggalkan area bandara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil _Audi _putih milik Kakashi itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan ibu kota negara matahari terbit ini.

"Jadi… kau akan tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada jalanan di depan sana.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura enteng tanpa melihat ke arah Kakashi, seakan pemandangan /hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo jauh lebih menarik di matanya.

"A-Apa? Kau tidak serius kan, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi memastikan dengan ekspresi yang tidak percaya. Kakashi tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sakura kali ini. Memutuskan untuk pulang ke _Jepang_, tapi tidak tahu mau tinggal dimana. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala untuk sikap Sakura kali ini.

_Well, _kalian pasti bingung dengan rumah Sakura yang dulu. Rumah Sakura yang dulu merupakan sebuah _mansion _yang hanya ditinggali oleh Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya, namun sebulan setelah kematian kedua orang tua Sakura, satu per satu masalah mulai muncul, hingga dengan terpaksa Sakura menjual _mansion _keluarga Haruno yang telah diwariskan kedua orang tua Sakura pada putri semata wayang mereka. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam setelah _mansion _itu terjual, Sakura langsung terbang menuju negara _Rusia_. Sedangkan masalah-masalah yang ada berhasil ditangani oleh Kakashi sebagai wali gadis itu sekaligus pengacara keluarga Haruno, namun itu tidak semuanya dapat Kakashi tangani dengan mudahnya.

"Hahhh… kau ini benar-benar,"

"Sakura, soal_–_"

"_Niisan, _tolong. Aku tidak ingin membahas_nya_," potong Sakura cepat seakan tahu apa yang akan Kakashi lontarkan padanya.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti suasana di dalam mobil, sampai_–_

"_Nii-san_?"

"Hn?" jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

"Bisakah kau carikan aku sebuah rumah? Tidak perlu rumah yang bagus atau mewah. Cukup rumah yang sederhana dengan 2 lantai saja."

"Tidak masalah. Dan untuk sementara tinggallah di salah apartemenku sampai aku menemukan rumah yang cocok untukmu."

"Aa… _arigatō, niisan._"

"Sudah tugasku, Sakura."

"Oh, ya… bagaimana di _Moskow_?"

"Sangat menarik. Aku suka tinggal disana, tapi_–_"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Tapi rumahku ada disini," ungkap Sakura yang masih memandang keluar. Mendengar ungkapan dari adiknya itu, Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum hangat di balik masker putihnya.

"Aa… _Okaeri, imotō-chan!_"

Sakura sedikit tertawa pelan mendengar salam sambutan dari Kakashi. Entah kenapa Kakashi mengucapkannya, namun Sakura benar-benar merasa bahwa ia telah pulang ke rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_11.05 a.m_

_Minato-ku – Azabu – Azabu-Juban – Tokyo_

Mobil _Audi Q5 PI _milik Kakashi tepat berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen bertingkat yang sangat mewah di area _Azabu, _tepatnya di _Azabu-Juban._

Kakashi dan Sakura turun secara bersamaan dari dalam mobil. Sakura menunggu Kakashi yang tengah mengambil kopernya dari dalam bagasi. Setelahnya mereka melangkah masuk bersama ke dalam gedung apartemen. Langkah kaki kedua orang berbeda _gender _itu menuju ke arah resepsionis.

"_Konnichiwa, _Hatake-_sama!"_ sapa sopan si resepsionis dengan sedikit wajah cantiknya yang merona. Siapapun perempuan yang berhadapan dengan Kakashi, pasti akan merona kagum dan terpesona.

"Aa… tolong berikan kunci apartemenku dan juga kunci mobil yang aku titipkan,"

Gadis resepsionis itu langsung mengambilkan dua buah benda yang di minta oleh Kakashi, yang lalu diserahkannya kepada pria Hatake itu.

"Ini, kunci apartemen… dan ini, kunci mobil. Gunakan saja mobilku yang sengaja aku tinggalkan di _basement _gedung. Pakailah sesukamu," ucap Kakashi sembari menyerahkan satu persatu kunci yang ia pegang kepada Sakura.

"Soal rumah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Secepatnya aku akan memberitahumu. Dan apa kau mau sekalian aku carikan pekerjaan juga, Sakura?" tawar Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, _niisan._ Aku akan mencari pekerjaan sendiri," tolak Sakura halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi, Sakura. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Pekerjaanku sudah menunggu,"

"Hn. _Arigatō, niisan!_" ucap Sakura tulus dengan senyum lembut terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Tak masalah," balas Kakashi dengan mengelus sayang puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku pergi," pamit Kakashi.

"Aa…" Sakura pun sekarang hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap Kakashi yang kian menjauh. Setelah Kakashi benar-benar pergi, Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju _lift_ yang akan mengantarkannya ke apartemen milik Kakashi yang mulai hari ini akan ia tinggali sampai ia mendapatkan rumah baru untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CKLEEK_

Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen sembari menyeret koper hitamnya. Memasuki _genka–_area pintu masuk_–_Sakura melepas sepatu _high heels_-nya, meletakkan sepatu berhak tinggi itu di _getabako–_rak untuk menyimpan sepatu_–_lalu memakai sandal rumahan. Dengan sedikit tenaga ekstra, Sakura menurukan pegangan pada koper dan mengangkat koper itu ke lantai apartemen, ia kembali menarik ke atas pegangan koper tersebut, menyeret kembali koper hitam itu.

Haruno Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat kagum atau sejenisnya pada apartemen yang bisa dikatakan mewah dan rapi milik Kakashi ini. _Sudah terbiasa. _Karena _dulu_ pun Sakura selalu hidup dalam kemewahan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura langsung menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen ini. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bingung dengan denah ruangan di apartemen ini, karena dulu juga Sakura pernah tinggal disini untuk sejenak _melarikan diri._

Saat melewati ruang tamu, Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya pada koper itu, menaruh kunci mobil milik Kakashi di meja ruang tamu, sedangkan untuk kunci apartemennya tergantung manis di lubang kunci pintu. Kembali ke arah kopernya yang menanti dan melangkah menuju kamar.

Memasuki kamar, Sakura tidak langsung membereskan barang bawaannya, ia meletakkan koper itu tak jauh dari lemari yang tepat berada di samping kanan pintu kamar mandi, lalu menghempaskan tubuh semampainya ke kasur berukuran _king size_ yang menghadap lemari pakaian_. _

"Hahhh… ini sangat melelahkan. Kurasa tidur sebentar tidak masalah," gumamnya pelan yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu kini telah tertidur hampir satu jam lamanya.

"Ngh…" lenguhan pelan terdengar dari gadis merah muda itu. Gadis Haruno itu mencoba melemaskan otot-ototnya. Setelah nyawa dan juga jiwanya benar-benar telah terkumpul kembali, Sakura bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya agar terlebih segar. Selesai membasuh muka, Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia membuka pintu kulkas dan menemukan beberapa makanan instan dan juga botol-botol air mineral dan minuman isotonik. Sakura mengambil satu botol minuman isotonik, membuka penutup botolnya dan mulai menegak minuman itu sampai habis setengah. Setelah rasa dahaganya terpenuhi, Sakura kembali menaruh minuman isotonik itu ke dalam kulkas setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali botol itu. Gadis itu kembali melangkah menuju kamar untuk memberekan semua barang bawaannya yang ada di dalam koper.

Dimulai dengan memasukkan semua pakaian miliknya ke dalam lemari, menata pakaiannya sedemikian rapi. Lalu, meletakkan alat-alat pribadinya ke kamar mandi, diikuti _make up-_nya yang ditata di atas meja rias, beberapa tas gadis itu ia letakkan begitu saja di atas kasur dan terakhir menata sepatu-sepatu koleksinya di _getabako_.

"Hahhh… akhirnya selesai juga," ujarnya senang dan lega setelah kegiatan beres-beresnya selesai. Dengan kedua manik _emerald-_nya, Sakura melirik jam yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 2 siang. Perut Sakura pun mulai bergemuruh minta di isi.

"_Yup_! Waktunya makan!" ucapnya girang meski dalam kondisi lapar. Berhubung Sakura enggan memasak untuk hari ini, maka ia putuskan untuk makan diluar. Setelah mengambil tasnya, yang telah diisi barang-barang penting miliknya dan juga sedikit membenahi penampilannya, Sakura langsung bergegas keluar kamar, menyambar kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di meja ruang tamu. Untuk kali ini Sakura mengenakan sepatu yang berbeda warna dari sebelumnya, masih dengan sepatu _high heels _namun dengan hak yang lebih rendah.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen, Sakura melangkah ke arah _lift_, turun menuju _basement _gedung apartemen.

Berhubung Sakura tidak tahu yang mana mobil milik Kakashi, Sakura lalu menekan tombol _alarm _yang ada dikuncinya. Tak berselang lama, bunyi khas _alarm _mobil terdengar, Sakura pun bergegas ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

Dan _gotcha! _Sakura menemukannya, _Audi A5 Coupe _warna putih gading_._ Sakura sedikit _sweatdrop _setelah ia berhasil menemukan mobil milik Kakashi itu.

"Aku heran dan juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa semua mobil Kakashi itu bermerek _Audi _ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah. Tidak masalah," ujarnya sembari menggendikkan bahu.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan retorisnya sendiri, Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai melajukan mobil putih itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai makan siang di _Hard Rock Café _yang terletak di area _Roppongi, _distrik kota _Minato-ku_, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengunjungi seorang sahabat sedari kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yamanaka's Florist – Shibuya – Shibuya-ku_

Suara lonceng toko yang menandakan adanya konsumen yang datang, berbunyi cukup nyaring di dalam toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka ini. Seorang gadis merah muda melangkah masuk ke dalam toko tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, ia melangkah menuju si penjual bunga yang terlihat sangat sibuk merangkai bunga, dengan posisi si penjual bunga membelakangi pintu masuk.

Si penjual bunga yang merupakan seorang gadis berambut pirang _pony_ _tail _terlihat begitu asyik merangkai bunga. Mendengar lonceng toko yang terpasang di atas pintu toko berbunyi, ia meletakkan semua alat-alat merangkai bunga yang ia pegang. Gadis pirang itu mulai berbalik.

"Selamat datang di_–_" ucapan gadis pirang beriris _aquamarine _itu terhenti begitu saja. Yamanaka Ino–putri pemilik _Yamanaka's Florist_ ini langsung menampilkan ekspresi yang luar biasa terkejutnya dengan kedua iris matanya yang membulat sempurna saat mengetahui si konsumen yang datang ke toko bunga keluarganya ini.

"Sa_–_"

Meskipun sudah hampir 4 tahun lamanya, Ino tidak pernah melihatnya lagi,

"Ku_–_"

Tapi ia tidak akan pernah melupakan sahabat baik sedari kecilnya itu.

"Ra_–_"

Seorang sahabat kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"_Hisashiburidane, _Ino-_pig_?"

Yamanaka Ino langsung berlari ke arah Sakura. Memeluk gadis pink itu dengan erat guna menyalurkan rasa rindunya terhadap sahabatnya itu. Awalnya tubuh Sakura sedikit terhuyung kebelakang karena ulah Ino, namun untungnya ia berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya. Sakura pun membalas pelukan rindu dari Ino.

"Kau menangis, eh?" ejek Sakura yang menyadari bahwa bahunya mulai basah.

"_Baka! _Sakura _no Baka!"_ hanya kata-kata itulah yang terlintas di dalam benak Ino yang lalu ia keluarkan. Gadis pirang itu memang menangis namun sebuah tangisan rindu dan senang. Bibir Ino pun mulai tertarik membentuk senyum. Pelukkan keduanya pun sudah terlepas satu sama lainnya. Ino pun mulai menghapus air matanya yang keluar saat tahu sahabatnya sudah kembali dari _Moskow _dan sekarang tepat berada di depan matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Pig._"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Forehead!_" balas Ino dengan sedikit nada membentak.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Ino.

"Belum lama. Hari ini aku baru kembali dari _Moskow_," terang Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, hah?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Maaf, _Pig_."

"Kumaafkan. Ngomong-ngomong… apa hanya baru aku saja yang tahu kalau kau sudah kembali?"

"Hmm… tidak juga. Sebenarnya, Kakashi-_niisan _adalah orang pertama yang tahu kalau aku sudah kembali," jawab Sakura polos.

"APA?! Kau…?! Hahhh… dasar menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa kau harus marah segala, _Pig_?"

"Sudahlah lupakan! Jadi, kau datang kesini hanya untuk berkunjung atau apa?"

"Tolong rangkaikan bunga _lily _putih untukku, _Pig_. Aku ingin mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit sendu.

"Baiklah. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan merangkaikannya untukmu," Sedari tadi, keduanya mengobrol sambil terus berdiri.

Ino mulai mengambil 7 tangkai bunga _lily _putih, membawanya ke meja dan mulai merangkai bunga-bunga itu. Sembari menunggu Ino selesai merangkai bunga, Sakura memilih melihat-lihat toko bunga ini yang tidak terlalu luas.

"Hei, Sakura?" panggil Ino tanpa beralih dari kegiatannya dalam merangkai bunga.

"Hmm?" gumam Sakura namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Ino.

"Sebenarnya… alasan apa yang membuat pulang… kembali _kesini_?"

Entah bagaimana, tubuh Sakura menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabat pirangnya itu. Kegiatan Sakura yang semula sedang menhirup aroma bunga ia tinggalkan. Tubuhnya yang semula membungkuk mulai tegak kembali. Sakura memandang lurus ke arah depan, ke arah jendela toko yang memperlihatkan jalan raya di luar sana.

"Kau tidak kembali untuk… balas dendamkan, Sakura?" tebak Ino dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"…"

"Sa_–_"

"Tidak, Ino! Aku kembali bukan karena ada alasan tertentu, apalagi untuk balas dendam atau semacamnya. Tidak… bukan itu," Terang Sakura yang masih enggan menghadap ke arah Ino yang masih tetap saja–berpura-pura–merangkai bunga yang sebenarnya telah selesai ia rangkai.

"…"

"Yang aku inginkan hanya kembali ke rumahku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin pulang, itu saja. _Dulu, _aku memang sangat sakit hati atas apa yang _mereka _lakukan padaku dan juga pada keluargaku, tapi aku sadar… sekalipun aku balas dendam pada _mereka, _menghancurkan _mereka, _itu semua tidak akan mengembalikan kedua orang tuaku. Dan soal masa lalu, aku sudah tidak mau perduli lagi. Karena aku hidup di masa sekarang dan untuk masa depan, bukan di masa lalu." Terang Sakura panjang lebar.

"Sakura… tapi kau tahukan kalau aku adalah_–_"

"Aku tahu, Ino," potong Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau _mereka _tahu kau sudah kembali?" tanya Ino yang kini sudah sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Sakura, meski hanya bisa memandang punggung sahabatnya. Ino sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura sekalipun sahabat merah mudanya itu tengah memandang lurus ke arah jalan raya yang dibatasi dengan kaca–karena kaca di toko bunga milik keluarganya adalah kaca bening yang transparan dimana tidak bisa memantulkan bayangan.

"Tak masalah," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino lagi memastikan–Ino… dia meragukannya, sangat.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura sambil menggendikkan bahu.

"Sakura?"

"Ino! Tolong…" kedua gadis cantik itu kini telah sepenuhnya saling berhadapan. Sakura melangkah maju ke arah Ino.

"Kau sudah selesai merangkai bunga pesananku, kan? Bisa aku mengambilnya sekarang?" pinta Sakura dengan nada biasa.

"Hahhh…" Ino pun membalikkan tubuhnya guna mengambil rangkaian bunga pesanan Sakura.

"Ini," ucap Ino dengan ekspresi yang sulit di baca sembari menyerahkan rangkaian bunga _lily _putih itu pada Sakura.

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar?"

"Tidak perlu bayar, Sakura. Kuberikan khusus untukmu, _Forehead_."

"_Arigatō, Pig_!"

"Aa. _Dōita,_"

Sakura berjalan keluar dari toko, diikuti Ino dibelakangnya.

"_Ne, _Sakura? Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Untuk sementara aku tinggal di apartemen milik Kakashi-_niisan_, sampai Kakashi-_niisan_ mendapatkan rumah yang cocok untukku,"

"_Sōka_…"

"Aku pergi, _Pig_. Titip salam untuk _ba-san_ dan _ji-san_,"

"Tentu. Akan aku sampaikan nanti. Ah! Ya! Mana ponselmu, _Forehead_?"

Sakura yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino pun mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini," setelah menerima ponsel milik Sakura, dengan cepat Ino menekan tuts-tuts di ponsel pintar itu.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku disini. Hubungi aku secepatnya, oke? Kita harus sering-sering mengobrol, berbagi cerita, bertemu, jalan-jalan, pokoknya segala hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sahabat!" ucap Ino penuh semangat.

"Tentu, _Pig_. Baiklah, aku pergi. _Jaa ne, Pig_!"

"_Jaa, Forehead!_"

Mobil yang dikendarai Sakura pun melaju meninggalkan toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka itu, menuju salah satu pemakaman elit di _Tokyo, _tepatnya di _Chiyoda_.

Ino yang masih berada di depan toko, memandang sendu ke arah mobil Sakura yang kian jauh.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa karma itu sudah berlaku pada _mereka, _Sakura." ujar Ino pelan dan lirih

"Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya. Ino pun kembali masuk ke dalam toko untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya tertunda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rest in Peace_

_Haruno Kizashi & Haruno Mebuki_

Sakura meletakkan satu rangkaian bunga _lily _putih itu di atas makam, ia memandang sendu ke arah makam kedua orang tuanya yang sengaja disatukan.

"_Okaerinasai, Tō-san, Kā-san…_" ucap Sakura lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I Don't Care –Take 2–_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_I Don't Care –Take 2– belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. M __**just for safety**_

_Genre. Drama & Romance_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura _

_and the other pairings_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Multichapters, WIP, Remix / Remake, etc.**_

_**Jangan lupa untuk membaca Author's Notes di paling bawah setelah selesai membaca fic ini…**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 2_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yamanaka's Florist – Shibuya – Shibuya-ku_

Mobil yang dikendarai Sakura pun melaju meninggalkan toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka itu–menuju salah satu pemakaman elit di _Tokyo, _tepatnya di _Chiyoda_.

Ino yang masih berada di depan toko, memandang sendu ke arah mobil Sakura yang kian jauh.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa karma itu sudah berlaku pada _mereka, _Sakura." ujar Ino pelan dan lirih.

Putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri mematung dengan air muka yang sulit terbaca, beberapa meter di belakangnya. Orang tersebut telah melihat semuanya–mulai dari Ino dan Sakura yang keluar dari dalam toko, tingkah laku mereka, sampai Sakura pergi pun berhasil terekam jelas di memori orang tersebut, meski orang itu tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura yang tadi juga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut.

"Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya. Ino pun kembali masuk ke dalam toko untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya tertunda. Ino melangkah masuk ke dalam toko dengan langkah lesu, ia masih tidak menyadari keberadaan orang itu. Tidak sama sekali.

Ino pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda–merangkai beberapa pesanan rangkaian bunga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara lonceng toko kembali berbunyi nyaring untuk kedua kalinya. Ino menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya untuk menyambut _pelanggan_ yang datang.

"Selamat da–Na-naruto…?" kata Ino kaget dan sedikit terselip nada ketakutan dalam kalimatnya.

Ya, Ino takut jika pria itu telah melihat Sakura yang baru saja pergi dan secara otomatis Naruto–pria keturunan Namikaze itu tahu Sakura sudah kembali ke _Jepang_. Kedua hal itu bisa saja terjadi bukan? Apalagi jarak waktu kedatangan Naruto dan kepergian Sakura itu hanya terhitung beberapa menit saja.

Tapi Ino benar-benar berharap itu tidak terjadi–ia berharap Naruto tidak melihat Sakura. _Ya… semoga._ Ia hanya ingin melindungi sahabat baiknya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandung sendiri. Tidak lebih–hanya _**itu.**_

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut dan takut seperti itu, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang begitu serius sembari berjalan ke meja tempat Ino selalu menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga pesanan. Naruto tidaklah bodoh, lelaki beriris _blue sapphire _itu sangat tahu bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Ino. _Dan Naruto tahu __**itu**__._

"Ti-tidak. La-lagipula kenapa aku harus terkejut dan takut padamu, Naruto?" ujar Ino dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar gugup.

"…" Naruto sekarang tepat berdiri di depan meja Ino. Memandang lurus ke arah gadis itu.

'_Tch! Kuso!' _batin Ino kesal lantaran ia sulit sekali untuk berbicara normal, tanpa nada mencurigakan seperti barusan. Ia yakin, Naruto pasti menyadarinya. Sekalipun lelaki itu terkenal konyol dan bodoh, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah orang-orang yang ia sayangi, Naruto pasti akan bersikap serius.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto ambigu. Ino dapat melihatnya, perubahan air muka dan tatapan Naruto yang begitu serius, tak ada kesan jenaka atau bodoh yang biasa Naruto perlihatkan padanya dan juga pada orang lain.

"Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku melihatnya," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Kedua _aquamarine _Ino membulat sempurna, air muka gadis itu juga sudah berubah, satu bulir keringat dingin baru saja meluncur dari pelipis Ino. Gadis itu tahu betul maksud Naruto, tapi–

"Me-melihat apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ino! Berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku tahu _dia _baru saja berkunjung kesini dan aku juga tahu kalian sempat berbicara di depan toko sampai _dia _pergi. Aku melihatnya," jelas Naruto setengah-setengah, tapi Naruto yakin Ino tahu maksudnya. Naruto tentu juga menyadari perubahan Ino barusan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Naruto. Sebenarnya siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Ino pura-pura tidak tahu lagi. Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Sudahlah, Ino! Berhenti untuk berpura-pura! Aku melihat-_nya_ dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Gadis itu… gadis berambut _pink _itu. _Dia _sudah kembali, kan? Haruno Sakura sudah kembali, kan, Ino?!" seru Naruto jengah karena Ino terus mempermainkannya.

"Iya! Iya! IYAA…! Kau memang benar, Sakura sudah kembali! Kau puas sekarang?!" seru Ino dengan sedikit terengah-engah lantaran terlalu beremosi.

"Jadi… Sakura-_chan _sudah kembali, ya…" ujar Naruto penuh kelegaan. Ternyata yang ia lihat tadi itu benar. Awalnya, Naruto hanya ingin berkunjung saja, tentunya berkunjung ke tempat Ino. Tapi putra dari walikota itu sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang–sahabat lamanya, cinta pertamanya yang telah lama pergi dari negeri ini. Naruto yakin 100% bahwa hanya ada satu orang saja di _Jepang _ini, seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda… dan itu hanyalah sahabatnya seorang.

Ingin sekali… ingin sekali Naruto mengejar gadis _pink _itu tadi, tapi ia urungkan… ia ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari Ino terlebih dahulu.

"Aku harus memberitahu _Dia_…"

Sekalipun pelan, tapi Ino bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya dan hal itu membuatnya tersentak kaget dan takut. Ino tidak mau jika kehidupan Sakura–sahabatnya–kembali diusik oleh orang itu lagi.

"Naruto…" panggil Ino pelan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam kantung celana miliknya. Ia menekan-nekan _tuts _untuk menghubungi _orang itu. _Tak menyadari perubahan Ino.

"Namikaze Naruto… JIKA KAU BERANI MEMBERITAHU _DIA _KALAU SAKURA SUDAH KEMBALI, MAKA KITA PUTUS!" seru Ino dengan kepala yang sudah terangkat dan menatap tajam penuh ancaman pada lelaki di depannya. Kalimat itu kontan saja membuat Naruto membeku kaget dan tidak percaya. Membatalkan niat lelaki _blonde _itu untuk menghubungi nomor yang telah selesai ia ketik.

"I-ino-_chan_…?" Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada gadis di depannya itu. Tangan Naruto yang terangkat menggenggam ponselnya, secara perlahan turun menuju samping tubuhnya, dengan masih menggenggam ponsel berwarna kuning metalik itu.

_Ya… Naruto dan Ino adalah sepasang kekasih._

"Aku serius, Naruto!" kata Ino dengan masih menggunakan nada penuh ancaman.

"Tapi, Ino-_chan_… kau tidak bisa–" Naruto sedikit gelagapan karena ancaman dari Ino itu.

"Aku bisa! Aku bisa jika ini menyangkut Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria brengsek itu menghancurkan hidup Sakura sekali lagi! Tidak akan pernah!" jelas Ino mantap.

"Tapi _Dia… Dia _berhak untuk tahu kalau Sakura sudah kembali!" kata Naruto keras kepala.

"_Dia _tidak berhak untuk tahu!" bantah Ino yang tak mau kalah.

"SASUKE BERHAK UNTUK TAHU, INO!" bentak Naruto sembari mencengkeraman erat ponselnya.

"Naruto…" kata Ino lirih dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan membentaknya sekeras itu, baru kali ini Naruto membentak Ino sebegitu kerasnya. Untungnya toko sedang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua disini, kedua orang tua Ino pun sedang pergi ke _Yokohama_, jadi tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Ino-_chan_… tapi kau tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya Sasuke setelah kejadian 4 tahun lalu," tangan lelaki itu masih mencengkeram erat ponselnya dengan kepala tertunduk, kembali teringat kenangan lama.

"Aku tahu… tapi aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Ino-_chan_…?" Naruto menatap tidak mengerti ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar serius, Naruto! Berani kau memberitahu Uchiha sialan itu tentang kepulangan Sakura… aku jamin tidak akan ada kata _**kita**_lagi! Hanya akan ada kata _**kau **_dan_** aku**_!" ancam Ino dengan nada yang sangat tajam.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. _Kenapa hubungan mereka harus dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini?_

"Apakah salah jika aku ingin Sakura memulai hidup baru yang jauh lebih tenang, tanpa ada Sasuke, Uchiha dan masa lalu mereka?"

"Kau tahukan Sakura sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri… mana ada seorang kakak yang mau adiknya disakiti lagi?" lanjut Ino dengan tersenyum sendu. Ino pun juga kembali teringat kenangan lama yang membuat sahabatnya begitu menderita. Rasanya Ino ingin sekali menangis jika mengingat-ingat penderitaan Sakura, namun ia tahan mati-matian. Naruto memandang sedih pada Ino. Ingin rasanya Naruto memeluk Ino, tapi bukan sekarang.

"Dan kau juga tahukan… bahwa hubunganku dengan Sasuke, tak ubahnya hubunganmu dengan Sakura-_chan_? Sakura-_chan _juga sahabatku, aku juga ingin dia hidup tenang. Tapi _mereka _harus meluruskan banyak hal dalam hubungan mereka. Sasuke pantas untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Dia hanya ingin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya… Sasuke ingin sekali memperbaiki semuanya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

_Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu? Mudah saja… karena Naruto sering sekali mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabat karibnya itu selama 4 tahun terakhir._

"Naruto… sudah aku bilang kan kalau aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, Ino-_chan_," ujar Naruto melembut.

"Jadi… kau masih ingin tetap memberitahu Uchiha sialan itu… begitukan maksudmu, Naruto? DIA DAN KELUARGANYA SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN SAKURA…!"

"Aku tahu itu, Ino-_chan_. Dan… ya! Aku masih ingin memberitahu Sasuke," Naruto tak mau munafik bahwa memang Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha-lah yang telah menghancurkan hidup Sakura dan keluarga Haruno. Sampai-sampai membuat Kizashi dan Mebuki meninggal dunia.

"Baik! Kita–"

"Ino-_chan_!?" potong Naruto cepat dengan nada yang terdengar begitu gusar.

"Aku ingatkan kalau aku serius dengan ancamanku!" Ino sebenarnya tidak mau mengacam Naruto dengan menggunakan hubungan mereka, tapi ia jauh lebih menyayangi Sakura. Ino sangat tahu seberapa menderitanya Sakura waktu itu. Dan Ino tidak mau Sasuke kembali menghancurkan hidup sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke!" ucap Naruto berat hati, ia sangat terpaksa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto tidak mau jika ia dan Ino harus putus setelah hampir 6 tahun lamanya mereka berpacaran. Ino menghela nafas lega mendengar hal itu dari mulut kekasihnya. _Tidak sia-sia ia hampir mengorbankan hubungan mereka agar Naruto tidak memberitahu Sasuke mengenai kepulangan Sakura._

"Terima kasih, Naruto…"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji… kau tahukan mulutku ini suka sekali kelepasan," ujar Naruto santai.

"Namikaze Naruto… AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA _**ITU **_TERJADI!" teriak Ino dengan perempatan siku tak kasat mata di pelipisnya. Rasanya Ino ingin sekali melempar gunting di mejanya ke arah Naruto yang kembali bertingkah konyol. _Tapi setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik, bukan…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hatake-_sama_?" panggil sekretaris Kakashi saat bos-nya itu berjalan di depan mejanya. Wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya saat ia memanggil Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Sara?" tanya balik Kakashi yang berhenti melangkah.

"Ada seorang tamu yang menunggu Anda di ruangan Anda. Saya sudah mengatakan bahwa Anda sedang pergi, tapi orang itu tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu Anda," jelas Sara yang merupakan sekretaris Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Sara. Aku akan menemuinya," ujar Kakashi yang mulai melangkah kembali menuju ruangannya. Sedangkan Sara memilih tidak berkomentar apapun, melainkan hanya membungkuk hormat.

_KRIEETT_

Pintu mahoni itu terbuka, Kakashi melangkah masuk sembari menutup pintu. Wali dari Haruno Sakura itu tahu betul siapa sebenarnya tamu yang dimaksud oleh Sara. Tamunya itu tengah berdiri menatap pemandangan kota lewat jendela besar di ruangannya.

Orang itu tentu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Lelaki itu–yang merupakan tamu yang dimaksud oleh Sara–membalikkan tubuh atletisnya menghadap Kakashi. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu mengenal-_nya_–sangat mengenal. _Seorang tamu istimewa._

"Aa… Uchiha," ujar pelan Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Guest, Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, Hikari Matsushita, dechaideicha 1, Shin 41, hanazono yuri, haru no baka, zey-yenns28, iya baka-san, Hanna Hoshiko, Aozora Straw, Kumada Chiyu, Nuria Agazta, sanny uchiha sakura, and silent readers.**_

_**Author's Note :**_

Untuk semua yang penasaran dengan fic ini, tenang saja… nanti juga akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Tapi, tidak akan kubongkar semuanya secara langsung. Satu per satu rasa penasaran kalian akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

Untuk maksud perkataan Ino tentang karma itu akan terjawab nanti–entah kapan. Tunggu saja. Ada saatnya.

Dan soal pair NaruIno itu memang ku sengaja. Karena ini adalah tuntutan peran. Aku _**tidak mau**_ ada yang berkomentar soal pair.

Kalau yang ini memang beda jauh dengan IDC yang dulu. Hampir 98% beda dengan yang dulu.

Buktinya sekarang aku masih lanjut buat fanfic-kan. Aku sudah punya banyak OS & MC di folder aku, Cuma tinggal di publish saja. Tapi ya tergantung mood aku. Maaf ya, tapi aku ini gadis moody.

Nah… kalian sudah tahukan siapa mantan tunangannya Sakura (Sasuke), dan siapa yang menghancurkan keluarga Haruno (Uchiha)… satu rasa penasaran kalian telah terjawab, yang lain masih menunggu.

Eits… Tapi jangan senang dulu lho, ya… masih banyak kok kejutan-kejutan lain yang telah aku siapkan di fic ini. Yang ini masih sebagian kecil, belum apa-apa. Rencannya sih di setiap chapter, aku ingin membuat kalian terus merasa penasaran, supaya nggak bosan dan terus menantikan fic ini… XDDD

Last… terima kasih banyak telah mampir untuk membaca dan memberikan review. Terima kasih juga untuk dukungannya dan juga pujiannya.


End file.
